disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
International Events/Space Ranger
This event ran during June 2018. Space Ranger Buzz, Zurg, Sheriff Woody, and Miguel were introduced in tandem with this event. On the International version of Tsum Tsum, a new Space Ranger Event is going on! The event lasts until 6/25 11:59 PM PDT! Clear Missions to earn Points! Earn 100,000 Points to get a Pin! Rules *Challenge the 4 Missions to report to Star Command! **You can only challenge each Mission 1 time! *Rescue the Aliens by using your Bombs and Skills on the captured Aliens! *Pursue Zurg! **Use your Bombs and Skills to target Zurg's Target! **Attacking anything other than Zurg's Target will not cause any damage! **Clear it within 1 hour to earn massive Points! *Support your Friends! **When you Support your Friends you will earn support Points! *Earn Coins and Items depending on your Points! **Your Space Ranger Rank will also increase! **Check the rewards on the back of the card! *Use one of the new Tsums for a Character Bonus! Character Bonus The new Tsum Tsum; Space Ranger Buzz, Zurg, Sheriff Woody, and Miguel get a Character Bonus towards completing your orders. Space Ranger Rank Ranger Mission *Clear all 4 missions to level up. *Failed missions give no points and you will remain at the same level when the missions returns. Example of Ranger Missions *The types of tasks you might need to perform in a mission Types of Tsum Tsum *Examples of some of the types of Tsums, which a mission will ask you to clear or to use as your MyTsum. Rescue Aliens *Rescue all Aliens to level up. *You rescue the aliens over several missions with unlimited time, so no failure is possible. Defeat Zurg Mission *Defeat Zurg within the 1 hour time limit to level up. *If you fail to defeat him, it will remain at the same level and Zurg will still have full health on the next mission. Gallery Event Images Space Ranger event coming soon.png|Teaser for Space Ranger event Space Ranger How to Play.png|How to Play Space Ranger How to Play 1.png|How to Play 1 Space Ranger How to Play 2.png|How to Play 2 Space Ranger How to Play 3.png|How to Play 3 Space Ranger How to Play 4.png|How to Play 4 Space Ranger Start.png|Start Space Ranger Rank 1.png|Ranks Space Ranger Rank 2.png|Ranks Space Ranger RM.png|Ranger Mission orders Space Ranger RM Rules.png|Ranger Mission Rules Space Ranger RM missions.png|Select a mission Space Ranger RM mission play.png|Play/Quit Space Ranger RM mission quit.png|Quit Space Ranger RM Star Command.png|Star Command report Space Ranger RA.png|Rescue Aliens orders Space Ranger RA mission.png|Rescue the trapped aliens Space Ranger RA game.png|Rescue Aliens gameplay Space Ranger DZM.png|Defeat Zurg orders Space Ranger DZM mission.png|Defeat Zurg in time Space Ranger DZM game.png|Defeat Zurg gameplay Space Ranger DZM defeated.png|Defeated Zurg Space Ranger Rank UP 1.png|Stellar Shooter Space Ranger Rank UP 2.png|Planet Pilot Space Ranger Rank UP 3.png|Galactic Fighter Space Ranger Rank UP 4.png|Space Ace Space Ranger Rank UP 5.png|Cosmic Commander Space Ranger Rank UP 6.png|Astro Hero Space Ranger Event Cleared.png|Event Cleared Pins Space Ranger pin GET!.png|Space Ranger Event cleared Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2018 Event